Sarah Book 1: The New Penguin
by Skipper917
Summary: It has always been my dream to meet the penguins. What will happen when I get turned in to a Penguin by my genius brother and sent to the central park zoo. Will it be a dream come true or a night mare that's been waiting to happen?
1. Chapter 1 The Birthday Surprise

Sarah

Ch 1 The Birthday Surprise

It was September 17 2014, my 16th birthday.

My little brother, Josh was making supper.

He had insisted he make supper for our family.

So I went up stairs and got in the shower and washed my golden blonde hair.

Then I went into my room to finish a beautiful penguin sized dress in case my dream comes true.

When I finished it I went down stairs to see if supper was done yet it was already 7:00 pm.

When got down stairs I smelled fish.

The one food I hated since the first time I smelled it other than broccoli and sloppy joes.

He was just setting the table with multiple fishy dishes and odd colored smoothies.

Mine was blue, the same color of my eyes.

I took a sip tasting strawberries and watermelon, my favorite fruits.

"Josh why is it blue" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out tomorrow" He replied mysteriously.

"Time to Eat" I yelled making my 2 brothers that didn't make supper and my sister come to the table.

I didn't want to eat the fish but it was my birthday and I didn't want to disappoint Josh so I tried it.

The fish was surprisingly good. When we finished it was time for dessert.

Mom and Dad brought in the cake and ice cream and made a plate for each of us.

They sang happy birthday to me happily in harmony.

I took a bite of the double chocolate cake covered in strawberries; it was 'nummy' as Kowalski would say.

After dessert I went straight to bed. I didn't know why but I was feeling very tired. I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

This is chapter 1 more shall be coming


	2. Chapter 2 A New Penguin

Sarah

Ch 2 A New Penguin

My head hurt. I placed my hand on my forehead but something felt different. Feathers?

I opened my eyes to see I was in a crate. But now I knew what was happening. My dream was coming true.

My Little brother Josh finally did what I asked him to do when I was 13.

He turned me into a penguin and sent me to the central park zoo. Next to me lay a few Items I asked him to pack.

My gifts for the penguins, my home made penguin outfit supply and of course my home made penguin toy I made to look like Skipper.

I put on a nice dress out of my supply and fell back to sleep knowing it would take awhile to get to New York City.

_**12 Hours Later**_

_**Skipper's POV**_

"Skippah" Private said jumping into HQ, "Alice is coming."

I jumped up and said "Everyone Topside." Alice stopped at our habitat and she has a crate?

She set it down in the habitat and left. "Skippah I think we have a new arrival" Private said.

"Kowalski analysis" I said. "It looks like we're getting a penguin from Toledo, Ohio."Kowalski said.

"Rico let her out of that crate without using dynamight." Rico regurgítated a chainsaw and did his evil laugh.

"Rico we don't want to scare her to death." I said, "just give me the crowbar."

He did as told and I opened the crate to see a beautiful female penguin sleeping in a sapphire blue dress.

Her feathers tinted gold to match her golden beak. Her eyelids the color of cotton candy with short noticeable eyelashes.

I entered the crate picked her up gently and carried her out of the crate and laid her down on the "icefloe".

Her sapphire blue eyes opened and she stood up.

She was the same height as me, and she had a woman's figure.

"Hi I'm Sarah it's a pleasure to meet you Skipper" She said.

"How do you know my name? And What else do you know?" I asked suspicously.

"I know alot about you guys, You are Skipper Leader of a group of comando Penguins,

That's Kowalski" she said pointing at Kowalski, "Your lieutenant and genius,

Rico The weapons specialist and Maniac

and Last but not least Private the private and the sweetest of the rookery."

"How do you know all This?" I asked.

"I'll tell ya later" She said before entering HQ.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tour And The Challenge

Sarah

Ch 3 The Tour and The Challenge

Rico Had already made a bed and a small dresser for me and I had just put away my stuff.

I still needed to meet everyone else. "Skipper, will you guys take me on a tour of the zoo." I asked politely.

"No, if you know so much about us then you can find your own way around" He said.

"OK but while I'm meeting Everyone I could tell them about Your fear of needles" I said calmly.

"Fine but if you tell anyone your gonna be sorry" Skipper said but I knew he wouldn't hurt a girl.

So we left the habitat and waddled towards the Roy's Habitat. When we arrived he was bored.

"Hey Roy meet Sarah our new roommate" Private called.

"Are you less loud tan the lemurs?" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy I'm not even close to being as annoying as the lemurs." I said politely.

"Finally someone knows just how annoying they are" Roy said happily.

"Um Roy they annoy us too" Private said.

"Yes but your also annoying" Roy said.

"Boys I think we should go to the Next enclosure" I said not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Next we went to the chimpanzee Habitat where Phil and Mason were playing checkers.

"Cool chimpanzees" I said happily. "Oh hello penguins who is your new friend" Mason said.

"Sarah" Rico said. "It's nice to meet you Phil and Mason" I said.

"It's nice to meet you too Sarah, did you know your name means Princess in Hebrew" Mason said.

"Actually I did why do you ask" I asked. "Well I noticed your as pretty as a princess" He said.

"Thank you Mason" I said. After Phil and Mason I met Burt, Ted (the polar bear), Marlene, Bada, Bing, and we are at Joey's habitat.

"Joey a Sheila wants to meet you" Skipper said thinking hopefully that will make Joey stay calm.

"Really a Sheila where?" Joey asked. "Joey, I'm right here" I said jumping into the habitat. "I'm Sarah".

"I'm sure we'll become friends soon." Joey said not mad for once. Next I met the reptiles and lastly I met the lemurs.

They were making their own music tonight and It sounded awful.

We jumped into the habitat and as soon as Julian noticed he commanded Maurice and Mort to stop.

"Who is This pretty lady" Julian asked trying to woo me.

"My name is Sarah and that "Music" you were making was awful" I said annoyed.

"Is that a challenge Babe?" He asked getting in my personal space.

"Yes it is and don't call me Babe" I said pushing him away.

"Tomorrow After the zoo closes we will have a contest to see who is the best musician

who ever loses will never play another note in any instrument, and that includes singing,

and I am already Really good at 2 instruments so I don't think I'll lose.

We will have 3 judges, we must play 6 songs each and we each have to play at least two instruments and that includes singing.

Do you accept the challenge?" I said confidently

and having my flipper out for a handshake to seal the deal.

"Yes I do" Julian said standing up from when I pushed him and shaking my flipper.


	4. Ch 4 Operation French Horn Retreival

Sarah

Ch 4 Operation French Horn Retrieval

We were back in our habitat. "Sarah, are you sure you will win that contest?" Private asked "Yes I am" I replied confidently.

"How are you so sure?" asked Kowalski. "I guess now is a good time to tell you. I was a human." All of the Penguins gasped except Skipper and me.

"I was the best French horn player at my school, I also learned to play piano and I've always been a good singer." I continued

letting them know more about me. "Rookie, where were you planning on getting these instruments?" Skipper asked.

"I was hoping either Rico had them," I looked at Rico to see him regurgitate a keyboard and a microphone. "Or?" Skipper asked.

"Or we could go on a mission tonight to retrieve them" I finished.

"Okay boys looks like we got a mission tonight, Operation French horn Retrieval.

Sarah, we need you to come so you can show us what a French horn looks like"

_**Later that night**_

We leapt out of our habitat and onto the hard cement of the zoo sidewalk, then we into the city towards the music shop.

I noticed an air vent on the outside of the music shop and showed Skipper who signaled to Rico to open it without using dynamite.

The boys made a penguin ladder so I could climb into the vent. I climbed onto Private's shoulders then past Rico to Kowalski and I looked down.

I was very high up. I thought **what if I fall. I'll die. No I'm safe with the penguins. They wouldn't let me fall. **

So I climbed over Kowalski and to Skipper and finally climbed into the vent and the boys and I were soon above the center of the shop.

Rico cut a piece of the vent out so we could exit the vent and enter the actual shop

and Kowalski tied a rope tightly so we could get back into the vent when it was time to go.

The boys jumped down from the vent landing in fighting stances. Private, Kowalski and Rico moved out of the way so Skipper could catch me.

I jumped. The air ruffling my feathers and making me feel like I'm flying. Skipper caught me making him hold me bridal style.

He gently let me down and I went to find a French horn. I ran into an aisle and saw at least 15 French horns.

I picked up a silver one and went over to where Kowalski was looking. "Kowalski, I found one" I whispered.

He turned around shrink ray in hand and shrunk the instrument to penguin size. Then Rico came over noticing the horn and swallowed it

and then paid the cash register. "Private it's time to go" I called quietly.

He slid over to us and together we slid over to Skipper who stayed by the air vent. We climbed up the rope into the air vent,

Kowalski pulled the rope up and untied it and then Rico fixed the vent so it looked like nothing happened,

and we returned home after my first mission.


	5. Chapter 5 The Contest

Sarah

Ch 5 The Contest

We were in the lemur habitat and it was time for the contest. The 3 judges are Marlene, Kowalski and Burt. All the animals gathered for the competition between me and Julian. Rico had regurgitated the French horn again and I cleaned and oiled it to make sure it actually worked during the contest. First we had to sing a song about who we are. Julian wanted to go first so I let him mostly because I wanted to think about what songs I will do. Julian climbed to the top of the throne tower and sang Thump Thump Thump with Mort and Maurice as backup singers. I noticed the judges talking about and writing down his score so they could add his score up later. It was my turn I climbed up to the top of the tower in the lemur habitat and said "I never felt like I belonged at my house I was a human girl with a strong love for animals and I loved the show The Penguins of Madagascar so I asked my brother to turn me into a penguin and send me here so here I am I will sing a song that I believe will describe that about me" and so I began my song

"_Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play _

_this part_

_Now I see_

_that if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart _

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me _

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know _

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried _

_When will my reflection show who I am inside _

_When will my reflection show who I am Inside"_

"Next Sarah and Julian will sing songs about their religion and or beliefs" said Kowalski. Julian sang a song in a foreign language and still used Maurice and Mort as background singers. It was my turn again. I returned to the throne tower's center and said "The song I am about to sing says Jesus Gods lamb never sinned but was slain for our sins" and I began the song

"_Worthy is the, Lamb who was slain  
Holy, Holy, is He  
Sing a new song, to him who sits on  
Heaven's mercy seat  
Holy, Holy, Holy  
Is the Lord God Almighty  
Who was, and is, and is to come  
With all creation I sing  
Praise to the King of Kings  
You are my everything  
And I will adore You  
Clothed in rainbows, of living color  
Flashes of lightning, rolls of thunder  
Blessing and honor, strength and glory and power be  
to You the only wise King  
Holy, Holy, Holy  
Is the Lord God Almighty  
Who was, and is, and is to come  
With all creation I sing  
Praise to the King of Kings  
You are my everything  
And I will adore You  
Filled with wonder, awestruck wonder  
At the mention of your name  
Jesus your name is power  
Breath, and living water  
Such a marvelous mystery  
Yeah...  
Holy, Holy, Holy  
Is the Lord God Almighty  
Who was, and is, and is to come, yeah  
With all creation I sing_

_Praise to the King of Kings  
You are my everything  
And I will adore You"_

"Time for them to play a country song", Said Burt. Julian got out the banjo and played it while singing old McDonald had a King. It was my turn again I grabbed the keyboard and said "I will be playing and singing Oh Susanna changing a few words so it matches my situation" I began to play and sing after setting the keyboard to sound like a banjo

"_Oh I come from Ohio with a French horn on my knee_

_I come to New York City with my true love for to see_

_It rained all night the day I left the weather it was dry_

_The sun so hot I froze to death Joshie don't you cry_

_Oh Joshua Oh don't you cry for me _

_for I come from Ohio with a French horn on my knee"_

"Now it's time for them to play a song about believing" Said Marlene. Julian sang I believe Mort can Die sang to the tune of I believe I can fly. It was my turn again "This is a song that says you should believe in anything possible. I was a human and my brother turned me into a penguin so I believe anything is possible." And I began to sing.

"_Hidden beneath the ground _

_is the spring that feeds the creek _

_Invisible as the wind _

_that you feel upon your cheek_

_And every breeze that whispers_

_reminds us constantly _

_Sometimes what's real is something you can't see_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe and sing from your heart_

_You'll see_

_Your song will hold the key_

_Waiting behind the clouds_

_Is a sky that's always clear_

_And chasing away the doubts_

_You watch the sun appear_

_It's shining to remind you_

_As each new day begins_

_There's always hope_

_If you just let it in_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe and sing from your heart_

_You'll see_

_Your song will hold the key_

_You can paint the stars_

_You can touch the sky_

_Spread your wings_

_And discover you can fly_

_You won't know until you try_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe and sing from your heart_

_You'll see_

_Your song will hold the key_

_Oh..oh..._

_Believe..._

_And dream what can be_

_Ask with your heart_

_And you will receive_

_Believe..._

_The beauty is yours to see_

_Your song will hold the key..._

_Haaah..._

_Believe...believe..._

_When you believe..._

_Believe..."_

"Next we'll hear Julian and Sarah play songs about their favorite season" said Kowalski. Julian sang Santa Claus is coming to Madagascar and it was my turn again "My favorite season is Summer so I'll sing a song about just how great it is.

_The days are longer  
The nights are shorter  
The sun is shining_

_It's noticeably warmer  
Summer, every single moment is worth it's weight in gold  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat  
Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet  
It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent  
Or driving our sister insane...  
Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast.  
Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade  
Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a  
Big tree  
That's what it means to me  
The days are longer  
The nights are shorter  
The sun is shining_

_It's noticeably warmer_

_Summer, every single moment is worth it's weight in gold  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

Summer  
Where do we begin?  
Summer

___Where do we begin?"_

"Now it's time for the last song", said Marlene as Burt continued "You will play a song that has a name that means it's hard" Julian went up and played one of his rock songs with Mort and Maurice. Finally it was my turn I went up with my french horn and said "I will be playing a song called Knuckle buster, Enjoy" and so I played it fast yet beautiful. "Okay so the winner is…"Said Marlene, "Sarah and Julian it's a tie" "Now you must each play or sing a song that you've know for a long time. " said Kowalski. Julian went on stage and sang I like to Move it Move it with Mort and Maurice. It was my turn again for the last time today. I went back on stage and said "My favorite movie when I was young was Veggie tales Ester the girl who became queen so I will sing the battle is not ours from the movie."

_Tell me why I don't understand _

_Tell Me why or show me your hand _

_Tell me why because I can't see my way through _

_what now should I do _

_The battle is not ours _

_we look to God above _

_for he will guide us safely through _

_and guard us with his love_

_I will not be afraid_

_I will not run and hide _

_For there is not thing I can't face when God is at my side _

_No there is nothing I can't face when God is at my side_

Marlene came up on to the stage and announced "The winner is…"Marlene paused for to add drama, "Sarah" "No", Julian cried, "I cannot lose I am the king" "Julian I am not one of your subjects and my name put together, Sarah Elizabeth means princess of God's promise" Skipper came up to me and said happily, "good job, Sarah" "it was nothing I just wanted him to stop keeping the entire zoo up all night" And we went back to HQ for a peaceful night.


	6. Chapter 6 The Return Of The Snakehead

Sarah

Ch 6 The Return of The Snakehead

"Sarah" I heard someone say "Sarah wake up" I recognized the voice as Skippers. "What's up Skipper", I asked

"Sarah you are now the newest member of my team." He said proudly. "I can't believe it" "Oh and also it's time to train" Said Skipper

"Okay Skipper" We exited HQ to see Kowalski, Private and Rico all ready prepared for training today.

"Okay team today we'll see how fast Sarah is at swimming Sarah please…" Quack! "How do I quack around the pool"

Then I noticed the boys were looking in the pool and finally I noticed the duck family was in the pool.

"Skipper the mean fish is back" said mother duck. "You mean the Snake head Trout" I asked.

"But that's impossible. We destroyed it and made it into sushi then we ate it" said Skipper.

"Perhaps it laid eggs before it was destroyed" I said thoughtfully. "We need to get rid of it for good this time" Skipper said.

"Not again" Kowalski, Private, and Rico groaned. "It's just a large fish" I said to them knowing exactly what it looks like,

"With large teeth and black eyes, and it tries to eat everything." I continued not scared of it knowing I could help them escape if needed.

_**Later At The Pond**_

"Okay team if we are going to get rid of this fish for good" said Skipper

"we need 2 penguins in the water one operating the crane and 2 getting the large water tank ready.

I'm in the water. Sarah, where do you want to be?"

"I will go in the water since I know the rest of the team is afraid of the fish" I responded.

"Rico, you are operating the crane" Skipper said "Kowalski and Private you are with the fish tank."

Skipper and I dove into the pond with a rope after taking in all the air possible with the size of my lungs in search of the snake head trout.

The water was warm. We dove very far. I looked around to see Skipper very far behind me.

"How do you go so fast?" He asked. "I don't know" I replied truthfully then continued saying.

"Let's catch him and then search for more eggs and more snake head trout." "Good plan rookie" Skipper said.

I looked to in all directions trying to determine which direction the fish was in from my location and stopped in mid turn seeing a huge green fish.

"Hey Skipper, Look" I said calmly pointing out the fish, "It found us." "Okay this makes our job much easier"

We swam around the fish wrapping it up in the rope then we met near the fish's mouth and tied the knot

then together we pulled the snake head trout to the surface.

"Rico we got him" I called. Rico lowered the crane then Skipper and I put the cloth attached to the crane around the fish.

Rico lifted the crane which made the fish rise. When the fish was completely out of the water it shook trying to get free

but only succeeding at removing water from its body. "Rico, hurry up and put him in the tank.

I'll call Alice and tell her to come get him for the zoo." I said. "Okay Sarah while you're doing that Kowalski Private and I will look for Snake head trout eggs."

They leapt into the water with a splash and I ran towards the telephone booth and called the zoo phone number.

I heard the phone ringing on the other end. After I let it ring 3 times

I heard someone say in a bored voice "Hello central park zoo what can I do for you" "Is this Alice" I asked

"Yes it is why?" She replied getting more interested. "Let's just say there is a snake head trout is central park that needs a home and

it can't live in the pond" "Okay I'll be right over" She said bored again. "Okay thanks Alice."

I returned to the pond to see Skipper, Kowalski, and Private climbing out of the pond.

"Boys I called Alice and she said she'd be right over" I said

"Okay, we did not find any eggs so it should be safe now. Let's go home team" Skipper said and we slid home.


	7. Chapter 7 The Lemur's New Queen?

Sarah

Ch 7 The Lemur's New Queen?

_**Julian's **__**P.O.V.**_

It's been a day since the contest and I can't stop thinking about her. She's so beautiful and her voice is like an angels.

What's her name, Hara, No, Mara, No, that's not it, Oh yes, its Sarah. Even her name's beautiful. Maybe I should make her my Queen.

"Maurice" I called. "What's on your mind?" He asked "Not one is being on my mind you silly lemur." I said.

"No I mean what are you thinking about?" He said. "I am thinking about Sarah, The New Pretty Penguin. How would I make her my Queen?"

"To make her your Queen you would have to marry her." Maurice said. "I will marry her tomorrow, tonight we will bring her here.

Maurice, make an invitation for each of the animals and make smoothies and food for the wedding and don't forget the cake.

Mort, don't be annoying me."

_**That Night**_

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

The lemurs snuck into the penguins HQ where they saw the penguins sleeping in their bunks.

Sarah was on the bottom bunk. Julian picked her up and carried her to their habitat.

Meanwhile Maurice grabbed a handmade white dress and Mort grabbed a few accessories then snuck back home.

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I was on something rubbery. I could tell it was morning. I heard birds chirping and a blender. Wait, a blender? There is no blender in the penguin habitat.

I opened my eyes to see I was in the lemur habitat. "Maurice why am I in the lemur habitat?" I asked

"For your wedding with Julian. Here put these on." he said

throwing my strapless white sparkly dress and my silver necklace with a hot pink rose attached (not a real rose) and matching headband.

"Do I even have a choice on if I marry him?" I asked not happy. "No not really" He replied.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to another normal day but it didn't feel right. My stomach rumbled telling me something unusual was happening today.

I got out of bed looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. I stopped looking when I saw Sarah's bunk was empty.

Maybe she was just out for a swim. I climbed the ladder to the surface and began searching for her.

I noticed a piece of paper on the fish bowl. I picked it up and read

Hello penguins, you are invited to King Julian and Princess Sarah's wedding. It will start at 7:00am today

I immediately woke up the boys and said "Boys, We got a letter proving Sarah has been kidnapped by the lemurs. We can't let them keep her."

"But why would they kidnap Sarah, Skippah?" Private asked. "Turns out Julian wants to make her his Queen."

"Do you have a plan, sir?" Kowalski asked. "Of course I have a plan. We will go to the wedding and I will object to their marriage." I said.

"But Skipper, you need a reason why you don't want her to marry Julian." Kowalski said. "I have a reason… I love her." I said.

"What?" Kowalski said. "How?"Private said. "O wuv er?" Rico asked. "Yes" I replied, "Now let's crash a wedding."

"Technically we aren't crashing the wedding because we were invited we are…" I slapped him.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

**It's time for the wedding, and I must admit I don't want to marry Julian. He's so annoying.**

Maurice was standing at the altar with Julian in front of the altar.

Phil started playing the marriage song on the piano and Mason walked with me towards the altar.

**I can't marry Julian. He's way to annoying and I hate dancing. I am good at every art except dancing. **

**The only dances I can do are ballet and a slow dance. **

We stopped at the altar. "Does anyone object the marriage of King Julian and Sarah?" Maurice asked.

"I object" Skipper and I said at the same time. "Please state your reasons for objection. Ladies first" Maurice said politely.

"First of all I don't love Julian, Second of all I have a crush on someone else,

and Third of all I don't dance to pop music, rock music or any of the music I know Julian enjoys." I said.

"Who do you love?" Skipper asked. "You, Skipper." I said walking towards him "I love you." "I love you too, Sarah."

He wrapped his strong flippers around me and brought me into a romantic kiss.

I was filled with joy, compassion and love. We pulled away and I looked into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. They were filled with love and joy.


	8. Chapter 8 The Doctor!

Sarah

Ch 8 The Doctor!

The last of the visitors were just leaving when I heard the clatter of metal falling, the next thing I knew I was in a cage.

"Skipper" I said nervously, "Where is Alice taking us?" "I don't know Sarah, Kowalski?" Skipper said.

"Sarah have you had a check up yet?" Kowalski asked. "No" I replied

"Well it seems we are being taken for Sarah's check up and our shots" Kowalski said while Skipper and I both got tense.

Alice picked up our cages and took us towards the vet's office.

**Why do we need shots? I mean seriously. I've already taken all the shots I need while I'm human, and I hate shots. **

**They are the worst thing anyone could ever need. I've had surgery before and I think that's better than shots. **

**Sure I had to stay in bed a few days but still I got new toys from surgery and when you get shots you don't get anything other than a sore butt. **

Alice entered the vet's office and set the boys down on the counter, then gave me to the doctor, saying "Hey doc here's the new penguin.

The others are on the counter." "Thanks Alice. Now let's give you a check up." He said walking into the other room and shutting the door.

He took me out of the cage and set me down on the counter next to the cage. "Open your beak." He said

with his back turned getting something out of a drawer. When I did he stuck something that tasted like cotton into my mouth

put it on my tongue and then pulled it back out and stuck it in to a machine.

The machine looked kind of like a remote with a hole in the bottom and a screen at the top.

The machine beeped kind of like road runner from Looney Tunes and the screen read Female.

"Ah we finally have a female penguin" He said looking at me. "I could have told you that, Doc." I said bored.

"How can you talk?" He asked surprised. "I was born a human; my brother turned me into a penguin and sent me here. It's quite simple." I said getting impatient.

"Why would he do that and how does he have the technology to do it?" He asked curiously. "He did it because I asked him to and He's a genius. " I replied.

He then checked and made sure I was healthy, and then put me back into my cage and put me on the counter in the other room next Skipper (Same order as in 'Needle Point').

He walked over to Private took him out and brought him into the other room.

I heard a high pitched "youch" and the doctor returned a few moments later. Next he took Kowalski; I heard his yowl of pain.

Again he returned and took Rico, I knew now was the time to escape. I looked at Skipper and saw he was trying to escape.

I opened my cage and waddled quickly and quietly over to his. I heard Rico's horrifying scream meaning I didn't have much time left.

I undid the lock and we leapt of the counter. We landed safely on the ground.

I hid on the other side of the book case and Skipper went high enough on it to knock out the Doctor.

Then the doctor came out and Skipper knocked him out to buy us time to hide outside of the vet's office.

We leapt out of the window and hid in a hotdog cart. We sat down next to each other to talk while we waited for the people to stop looking for us.

"Why did you help me escape? And why did you leave?" Skipper asked.

"I left because I hate shots and I helped you because I know you do too" I replied knowingly.

**Shots may be unpleasant. But they allow us to become immune to diseases that are worse than the actual shots. We both need the shots. Maybe if He is told he will be given a reward after the shot he will not run away as much. But what reward could I offer him? Ooo I know.**

"Skipper," I said "We may not enjoy shots but we need them to stay healthy. Will you get a shot for a reward?" I asked.

"What kind of reward?" He asked. "I was thinking another kiss." I replied leaning my back onto his chest.

"Ok but only if you also get a shot" He answered lovingly. So we skipped back to the vet's office flipper in flipper.

When we got there Alice and The Vet were talking. "I hate those birds" Alice practically screamed. "Why Alice?" I asked.

"How can you talk?" Alice asked nervously. "Never mind that Skipper and I are ready for our shots"

The vet picked us up and put us on the counter where 2 needles were waiting. He picked up a needle and then me.

His hand was warm and gentle but I wasn't comfy. I was nervous. Scared. Scared of that needle.

He plunged the needle into my butt and I released a loud high pitched scream. He set me back down on the counter and repeated the process with Skipper.

Skipper's scream was lower pitched than mine but almost as loud. When Skipper was released from the Doc,

he ran over to me and held me in his strong flippers. I wrapped mine around his neck and brought him in to a kiss.

It was almost as good as our first kiss. When our kiss ended I heard Alice say "looks like we've got a pair of love birds"


	9. Chapter 9 A Date Or A Disaster

Sarah

Ch 9 A Date Or A Disaster

**It's morning already? Why so soon? **I opened my eyes to see grey dull concrete. I rolled over and saw Skipper drinking his coffee. "Sarah" He said "You look tired, want some coffee?" "Sure" I answered groggily. I got up and staggered over to the table. Skipper handed me his mug and I took a sip of coffee. I felt so wide awake. I was ready to do anything other than sleep. "Sarah", Skipper said "Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" "Yes" I said happy he finally asked me out.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

I got the boys in a huddle. She just left with her clothes and accessories. "Boys we have a date to set up." I told them my plan then got ready for the date. Private helped me. First he washed my feathers. He chose a red bowtie and a red fedora for me to wear. I put them on and looked in my mirror "You look smashing in that, Skippah!" Private said happily. "Indeed I do, Private, thanks" I said. I was ready, now I just had to pick her up.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I was in Marlene's habitat holding my dresser in one flipper. The dresser was oddly lighter than I had expected. I knocked at the cave entrance and said "Marlene, I need your help getting ready for my date tonight" "Come on in Sarah" She said obviously excited to help me get ready. So I waddled in dresser on my flipper. "What have you got?" She asked "It's just my homemade wardrobe. I have lots of different styles and accessories." I replied happily. I dressed in each outfit to show her the look on me. Some were too boring others too elaborate. Finally I tried on the perfect one a blue sleeveless sliming tank top with a short blue skirt and a darker blue jacket and a blue fedora. Marlene said "It's perfect." I heard a knock at the entrance of the cave, and someone said, "Knockity knock knock knock" It was Skipper. "Ready for our date tonight Sarah" "Of course, my love" I said waddling over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He led me into the city past many sky scrapers. We had walked for hours but still we walked further along a road. I was fine but I could tell Skipper was starting to get tired of walking but still he continued. "Skipper where are we going" I asked worried about how much further we would have to suffer. "You'll see soon enough", He replied out of breath. "Can I atleast carry you, your so tired you look like you'll collapse ", He fell over like a anvil was dropped on his back. I kneeled down rolled him over. I pressed my flipper against his neck checking his pulse. _Thumpthumpthumpthump. _It's not supposed to be that fast. "Help! He needs medical attention" I called. Someone stopped. She was a tall woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair, a kind smile, and knowing blue eyes. She kneeled down and picked us both up she ran into a nearby building and said "Bro, he needs help. You have to save him." A tall man with dark brown hair, Forest green wise eyes and a kind smile came out and said "Okay sis, bring him in here." gesturing to the room behind him. After a quick check up, The doctor concluded that he just needed a little rest and relaxation. "What were you to doing in the streets any way?" the woman asked. "We were out on our first date but Skipper won't tell me where we're going" I said giving Skipper and annoyed look. After a few more questions they let us go and we were back on our way to where ever we were going. Eventually we made it to the sea shore. I carried him part of the way but we still made it. Judging from the position of the sun I'd say it's about 8:00pm. We hopped into a boat and hid making sure no more humans saw us. I saw New York getting smaller and then turned to see the Statue of Liberty getting larger. Then I realized it, **We are going to Liberty Island. **The boat soon came to a stop at the island. After the people left the boat we leapt to land. I walked towards the stairs leading to the top of the statue. "Sarah, where are you going?" Skipper asked. "I thought we were going to the top" I said confused. "We are, but not that way." He said pulling out a jet pack out of seemingly nowhere. "There is only one jet pack how are both of us going to get up there?" I asked. "I'll carry you" He replied.

_**A few minutes later**_

We were at the top of the Statue of Liberty. The view was beautiful. I saw the green grass below me and the ocean stretching out to Brooklyn. "Close your eyes and you'll get a special surprise" Skipper said. So I closed my eyes I felt his flippers put something cold and hard loosely around my neck. "You can open them now." I opened my eyes to see a silver chain with a beautiful blue gem that looks almost magical. "It was my mothers. She always told us the legend behind it. 'When a boy gives this necklace to his true love any wish the lovers say will come true'" He said eyes full of hope and love. "Us?" I asked. "Me and my twin sister, Skylar. We were closer than most siblings. We were best friends until…" He stopped talking as if it were too terrible to remember. "Let's go to the next place" He said changing the subject. He put the jet pack back on and picked me up bridal style and we flew off into the sky.

_**A few Minutes later**_

We landed in the central park near The Lake. "Let's Swim!" Skipper said excited to be doing something fun. He jumped into the water with me in his arms. As soon as we hit the water I was out of his arms and into the water. "Want to play tag?" I asked "Of course" He replied. "Tag, your it" He yelled hitting my arm gently then swimming deeper. I swam after him going as fast as I could. As I zoomed past him I slapped his arm and yelled "Your it!" "Ow" He cried out in pain barely able to swim. I swam towards him this time going slower, and said "Are you all right Skipper." I was right next to him and… He quickly returned to normal and slapped me saying "Your it now!" and swimming away. I laughed at his trick and swam after him.

_**An hour later**_

I could tell Skipper was getting tired again and to be honest I was too. So I swam up to the surface with him behind me. I was going too fast. I was going so fast my speed brought me out of the water and into the air. The air greeted me with a breeze cooling me down from the heat of the water. I did a flip and dove back into the water and resurfaced climbing onto the shore. "Where are we going next?" I asked still clueless about his plans. "Next we are going to HQ there is a surprise waiting for you"

_**In HQ 10 minutes later**_

It was beautiful. The lights were off but there was a candle on the table. The table had a lovely white table cloth and a rose bouquet in a vase. Skipper walked forward and pulled a chair out and waited. I sat in it and saw him sit in the other chair. Kowalski walked up to us wearing a black bow tie and giving us menus. I read it silently

Anchovy**, **Bass, Bream, Cod, Dogfish, Eel, Haddock, Halibut, Herring, Mackerel, Monk fish, Mullet, Plaice, Red Snapper, Salmon, Sardines, Skate, Sole, Swordfish, Trout, Tuna, Turbot, or Sushi.

"Are you ready to take your orders?" Kowalski asked, "I don't know about Skipper but I am" I said. "I am also ready, Kowalski, I'll have the Salmon" Skipper said politely. "And I will have the red snapper." "Okay" Kowalski said taking our menus. Soon Kowalski came back from the lab with our fish and Private came out playing violin. I ate my fish listening to the sound of the music, reminding me of my home, my school and my friends. "Do you want to dance?" Skipper asked breaking my thoughts. "Sure" I replied not wanting to think about my old life.

I stood up and Skipper held me in his arms moving to the music. Rico and Kowalski came out and played piano and harp, making the music even more beautiful and reminding me of my band class at school. "What's wrong" Skipper asked. "It's only… music reminds me of home. I was always the most musical out of the 5 of us kids, but we all loved music. Even my only sister who is always complaining enjoys a good song." "You have 4 siblings?" Skipper asked surprised. "Yes" I answered remembering them all, "I'm the middle child. I have an older brother an older sister and 2 younger brothers. My older brother, Jonathon, Always playing jokes on us and making new friends, My older sister, Stephanie, always complaining about something and doing homework, My younger brother, Joshua, the one that I get along with best, he's the one who made my dream come true... this... and lastly Jordan the youngest and most wild always getting into trouble. They are all different but all family." As I described them tears came to my eyes. "Sarah, you need to visit them" Skipper said seeing my sadness. "But I love you too much to leave you" I replied hugging him and not wanting my dream to end after less than a week. He lifted my chin from his chest and kissed me. After our kiss he said "Then I'll go with you, Sarah".


	10. Chapter 10 Family Finds Out

Sarah

Ch 10 Family Finds Out

_**Josh's P.O.V.**_

It had been a normal week despite Sarah's absence.

Jordan on electronics on the first floor,

Stephanie upstairs on computer,

Jonathon, in the basement,

and I played computer on first floor or was in my lab experimenting and inventing.

"Josh" I heard someone call while coming down the stairs "Josh didn't you say Sarah would be back yesterday"

It was my mom. She is a heavyset woman of average height, Dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and wears glasses.

"Yes" I responded. "Then where is she?" My mom asked.

"You're up to something, Spill it… Now." She continued.

I knew it was useless the resist the truth.

"I didn't send her to Tennessee, with 4 friends and enough money for 7 days in a hotel and horseback riding for her birthday. Instead I turned her into a penguin and sent her to the central park zoo."

She was upset. "I didn't even know. I didn't get to say goodbye." She said then she continued "I didn't get to tell her school she would be gone and She didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. That's it I'm at least going to make her come home and say goodbye, I don't care how many birds I have to bring she is coming home." She returned to the first floor to get ready to leave. Within 3 hours we were on our way to New York City

**Sorry it's so short I needed to write what happened when my mom found out. And now that school's out for me I can write more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Humans And In Toledo

Sarah

Ch 11 Humans and in Toledo

It was another normal day so far. Breakfast consisted of fish and fish coffee. The zoo was now opened and I noticed something.

Or should I say someone. A whole group of people I know, My Family. **What is my family doing in New York City in the zoo? **I thought.

"Sarah" They called. "Over here" I yelled. Skipper waddled over to me and asked "Sarah, Who are they?"

"That's my family" I said happy he could finally meet my parents and siblings.

My family walked over to our habitat and my mom said "Sarah you need to come home."

"But mom I'm in love with Skipper" I said not wanting to leave the zoo. "He can come to. Just have Kowalski turn you both into Humans."

"Kowalski" Skipper called making Kowalski and Private waddle over to us, "How long would it take you to create something to turn us into humans."

Kowalski pulled out his incubator and did a few calculations. "No need" My little brother, Josh said,

"I already have a beverage that will turn you into humans just drink and you'll become a human."

"Can all the penguins come," I asked. "Of course they can, Sarah" Mom said. "Okay boys looks like we're going on a trip." Skipper said.

Josh pulled out 5 glasses with a white liquid in them giving one to each penguin. I drink mine with my eyes closed in one gulp trusting my brother's calculations.

I felt myself changing. I was growing larger. My flippers were changing into arms and hands. My legs were growing longer and thin. The feathers were on my head changing into golden blonde hair. The feathers on my face were disappearing into my pale skin. My beak was melting into my skin. The feathers on my body were changing into clothes, and it all happened in a matter of seconds.

When I opened my eyes I saw the penguin decoys and 4 teen age boys on the ice floe obviously the penguins.

The tallest one, Kowalski, was about 6 feet tall and looked like he was 16 years old; He was thin but still had some muscles showing through his clothes; he had black curly short hair and pale skin and his blue eyes showing his intelligence. He wore a white t-shirt and a black sweater vest with a pair of dark blue jeans and black dress shoes.

The next tallest one, Rico, was about 5 foot 8 inches tall and looks to be 16 years old; He was husky with some muscles showing through his clothes; He had a natural Mohawk and Mexican like skin and his in his blue eyes shined his craziness. His scar still ran across the edge of his mouth. Rico wore a white t-shirt that said 'Kaboom!" with an explosion in the back ground.

The shortest one Private was about 4 foot 8 inches and looked to be 15 years old; He was kind of chubby with muscles on his arms; He had a hairstyle similar to Austin Moons from Austin and Ally but his hair was black, and he had pale skin, and with his blue eyes he had a cuteness that only he could ever have. Private wore a pink shirt that looked almost white with a unicorn on it with a pair of black skinny jeans and white golf shoes.

The second shortest one was about 5 foot 4 inches the same height as me and looked to be 17 years old; He had large muscles and was fit; He had black hair slicked back to make his head look flat and pale skin, His blue eyes shining with adventure and love. He wore a white t-shirt that said 'Go with your Gut' in large bold animal print letters with a black leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Next I looked at myself I wore a white no sleeve shirt with lace at the top, a black vest , the necklace Skipper gave me and a pair of black jeans with orange stiletto heel boots. I brought my hair in front of my face to see it was still golden blonde but now it was curly. I felt near my mouth to see if I still had the scars I got in 2010.** Yep still there** I thought tracing the three scars. 2 were below my lip and the last about an inch away from my mouth slightly to the right.

"Okay guys let's get in the car" Dad said. "Um… Dad there are only 7 seats in the car how are the boys going to fit in the minivan?" I asked. "We thought you might want the boys to come so we bought a trailer and attached it to the car you and the boys can ride in the trailer." We walked out of the zoo making sure Alice didn't see us, which was easy because she was at the other side of the zoo at the moment. My parents got in the front seats Dad in the driver's seat and my siblings in the back.

The Penguin boys and I got into the trailer as soon as we were moving Skipper asked, "How did you get those scars?" "I'll tell you the entire story," I said," I always wanted a dog and when I was 11 on August 1 my parents took me and Jonathon out to pick up a dog my Mom had found on craigslist. In the car we named him Shadow because of his fur color. That year on December 27th I went to give him a hug and a kiss goodnight like I always did but as I was about to kiss him He bit me giving me three cuts on my face. I was crying but I ran up to the second floor of my home and into the bathroom. I washed the blood from the cuts off my face. My parents got home by the time I came back down stairs. I told them what happened and they put him into his cage. On the 29th we brought him to a place where he could be adopted but not killed. Since he let my little brother lay on him and Steph carry him around like a baby we think he had a bad past with a girl my age with my hair color." "That's so sad" Private said. "Private, not everything in life is happy but when bad things happen, God finds away to make things better."

By the time we got to my old home it was Saturday morning. We watched movies and played games the entire time. "This is it" I said as we pulled to a stop in front of an old white house with a trampoline and a pool in the backyard. We came out of the trailer and went past the wooden fence and into the large yard. "Hey Sarah" I heard someone yell it was my friend Isaiah, A short 13 year old boy with blonde hair and a kind personality. "Where have you been? And who are your friends?" Isaiah asked "Isaiah this is Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico meet Isaiah one of my best friends. Isaiah do you remember the show The Penguins of Madagascar" I asked "Of course I do my favorite animals are Penguins" He said. "Well these boys used to be the penguins from that show and I was a penguin since my birthday." "Cool! Let me guess Josh turned you into a penguin for your birthday?" Isaiah said "Yep" I replied. For the rest of the day the penguin boys and Isaiah and I played outside.

When we went inside it was supper time. We had Pizza and Popcorn and the boys loved it. "Sarah you need to stay here long enough to say good bye to all of your friends and then you can go back to New York City." Mom said "Okay. Um… Mom, where will the Penguins sleep?" I asked. "You and the Penguins can sleep on the couch and the 2 recliners." Mom said Kowalski and Rico took the recliners and I propped up the foot rests on the couch making there more room for us to sleep. Private laid down on the right side of the couch, Skipper took the right side of the couch and I took the middle sharing the foot rest with Skipper. As soon as I lay down next to Skipper I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and fish coffee. I got up to see Skipper had just finished making chocolate chip pancakes and fish coffee and was making plates of food for everyone. When he finished setting the table I went to get the rest of the people. By the time I returned everyone was already eating. I sat down and I took a bite of a pancake. It was delicious. After breakfast I got dressed in a nice no sleeve blue dress, a blue beret, a pair of white leggings and a pair of blue high heels. And we went to church at church before services, between services and after services I passed out invitations to a goodbye party for me. Then we drove home.

I knew I had to go to school the next day so I picked out what outfit I was going to wear. I chose a nice blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans with my blue high heels and my new necklace, and then I realized the boys only have one outfit. "Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico we need to go shopping" I called. I pulled out my wallet and saw I had no money. "I wish I had enough money to buy the boys new clothes without my mom's help" I mumbled. I looked back at my wallet and saw hundreds of 20 dollar bills. **Wow the legend about the necklace Skipper gave me is true, **I thought. The penguins and I got into the car after removing the trailer and drove to the mall.

We looked around for a while and I paid for their new clothes. By the time we finished shopping they each had 5 outfits. I got them each 4 pairs of jeans, 4 t-shirts, 1 brown leather jacket, 1 jean jacket, and a suit plus the outfits they already had. By the time we got home again it was dark out, so we got back into our temporary beds and fell asleep.

It was morning again but it felt like only a few moments past between now and last night. I picked up my outfit, went in to the bathroom and got dressed. When I got down stairs I made my breakfast. I just had a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk as usual. Then went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, do my hair, put on deodorant, and put on my makeup. By the time I was finished it was almost time to go to school. I got on the computer and logged into face book to update my status. I wrote Tomorrow night I will be having a goodbye party at 5pm please come it is at my house. You won't be able to say goodbye to me if you don't. The ride there was boring all I did was get out my ID and put it in my pocket so I could pull it out quickly and then put it back into my book bag.

By the time I got to school I had 20 minute before class started. I walked through the door from the stairs leading to the 3rd floor. I with the penguins walked through the halls towards my locker. "Sarah!" I heard someone yell. It was my friend Alanna. I was immediately surrounded by my school friends "Where have you been? Last time you were gone for longer than a week you had pneumonia. And who are your friends?" "Guys meet Kowalski, Private, Rico and my boyfriend Skipper." I said pointing to each as I said their name. "Since my birthday I've been in New York City Zoo as a penguin and they used to be penguins too. Soon I will return to New York as a penguin but first I must say goodbye to all of my friends. Tomorrow night at 5 o'clock I will be having a goodbye party. Please invite all the kids you know that I know and aren't here." I said passing out invitations. The Penguins and I left the crowd and went to my locker to put away my books. I got the books I needed and headed to my class. My first three classes were pretty boring.

Now it's lunch time. I went down to the lunch room and got into the lunch line. Luckily for me my school had good chefs. I could get pizza three days a week. So as usual I got pizza and the boys got pizza as well. I went to my usual table and sat with my friends that I will most likely never see again. I ate my pizza bored until someone said "Sarah, tell us the story of how you got turned into a penguin." "Hey that's right we never heard the story either." Skipper said. "Okay I'll tell you" I said "It all started 3 years ago. I asked my brother to turn me into a penguin and send me to New York as a transfer for the Central Park Zoo. The Penguins of Madagascar was my favorite show and I wanted to meet the characters and the penguins were my favorite. On my birthday this year he made my dream come true. He made a smoothie that turned me into a penguin and I drank it, then he sent me to the central park zoo. I woke up on the icefloe of the penguin habitat the boys surrounding me. When I met Julian I challenged him into a contest that I won. Me and the boys went on a few missions. Julian kidnapped me while I was sleeping and tried to get me to marry him. Me and Skipper both objected and admitted our love, soon we started dating. Then my mom came and Josh gave us something to turn us into humans. Mom then brought us to Toledo to say goodbye to all my friends." I said then realized it was time to go to Band class. I ran from the lunchroom also known as the Flying Pig Cafe all the way up to the 4th floor the penguins' right behind me. I grabbed my french horn from the storage room and went into class just as the music went off. (My school doesn't have a bell instead it plays music).

"Sarah you missed a test where were you? Who are your friends?" Mr. W asked. "Mr. W these guys are known as Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Skipper. Now that you know names what line do I need to play?" I said "Line 35" I played it with ease and no mistakes. "Good. Now back to your friends. Why are they here?" Mr. W asked I repeated my story once again. "Amazing" Mr. W said

"Can they play any instruments?" He continued. "Can you" I asked "I can play guitar, trumpet, violin, and I can sing." Skipper said.

"I play Piano, Baritone, Bass, and I sing" said Kowalski.

"I 'an pay dums" Rico said "He means drums" I said seeing Mr. W's confused face.

"I play guitar, piccolo, violin and sing" Private said.

The boys got to borrow school instruments and played for the class.

In math Kowalski raised his hand and got almost every question right. One time he forgot to carry the 2.

The rest of the day went by as it usually did, and by the time the school day was over I had passed out all the invitations.


	12. Chapter 12 Party Penguins

Sarah

Ch 12 Party Penguins

It was almost time for the goodbye party. I was wearing a silky blue dress, the necklace Skipper gave me and blue high heels. Most people were either in the pool or on the trampoline but I was in the backyard on our old porch. I knew most people love music and haven't heard me sing so I got the crowd's attention "Attention! Will everyone please come over here! Most of you have not heard me sing but that's about to change. My newest friends and I will be playing a song for you. Hit it boys" Private began t0 play guitar, Kowalski began to play piano, the crowd began to clap, and Skipper began to sing

"_They say that life is a two-way street  
When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way"_

Then Rico started the drums and I sang_ "You can keep on moving with your head down  
Or you can stop and take a look around  
And that's the choice I've made, yeah"_

Then we sang together in perfect harmony _"It's for that movie inside your head  
Making memories we can't forget  
And when you can't forget  
You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for"_

Then Skipper sang_  
"So live it loud," _

Then I sang_ "here and now"  
_Together we sang _"This moment, it won't be ignored  
_I sang_ "So why not open up that door?"  
_Together we sang _"It's what we came here for"  
_Skipper stopped singing and I began_  
"For every song  
That we let play outside  
And melodies we get to ride  
Every time we sing"  
_

I stopped singing and Skipper sang the next part._  
"The friends we've made, the fun we've had  
Remembering is gonna make me laugh  
It's a beautiful thing"  
_

I sang alone "_So beautiful"  
_  
Together we sang_ "I wanna send it around the world  
'Cause everybody should feel this good  
'Cause when you feel this good"_

_You're gonna know" _Then Private and Rico had a guitar and drum duet_  
_Then together me and Skipper sang_ "You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for"  
_Skipper sang alone_ "So live it loud, here and now"  
_Then I sang alone_"This moment, it won't be ignored"_

Together we sang_ "You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored"_

Skipper sang alone_ "So why not open up that door"  
_I sang alone _"Open up that door  
So come on open up that door"_

Skipper sang alone_ "It's what we came here for"  
_Then together me and Skipper sang_ "Came here for"  
_  
We all sang together_ "That's what we came here...came here for"_

The audience applauded enthusiastically for the song.

"Thank you for coming to this party everyone it is now time to eat" I said pointing to the table in our yard.

_**2 hours later**_

It was getting late and my voice was sore from singing most of the party.

It was almost time for me and the boys to go.

"Guys that will be our last song for tonight, Please line up for good bye hugs." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me.

Everyone got in a line and hugged me saying goodbye afterwards.

I walked towards the gate with the boys right behind me and held my necklace saying "I wish Kowalski, Private, Rico, Skipper and I were penguins again and in the central park zoo in New York City." There was a flash of blue and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I saw the boys were penguins and we were in the zoo's walkway near our habitat and Julian's.

I then looked down to see I was also a penguin.


	13. Chapter 13 The End And The Beginning

Sarah

Ch 13 The End and The Beginning

I heard a yell for help and saw Skipper ready for action. I held my necklace saying "I wish Skipper and I were humans" Then ran towards where I heard the scream. It was in the petting zoo. A boy was on Randy and pulling his ears. "Excuse me but will you please get away from Randy the Sheep" I said politely to the red haired boy. "No way Lady" The boy said. I removed his hands from Randy's ears and picked the boy up holding him beneath the armpits and placed him on the ground away from Randy. I walked up to Randy and put my hand on the top of his head patting his soft fleece. "I'm Sarah and I won't hurt you Randy" I said knowing this is the only place in the zoo where I hadn't met all the animals "But I will keep certain kids away" "Randy Sarah is actually a penguin and my teammate and she's also my girlfriend" Skipper said proud of my actions.

_**Meanwhile at Blowhole's Base**_

"It's time for my Revenge on the penguins and I have a perfect plan" Blowhole said evilly while watching the footage of the penguins, and then he started to sing.

"_Without your schemes my life it seems is empty_

_I've spent all my time keeping you from doing good_

_You were my only nemesis _

_I'd spoil your fun but still I miss _

_The moments when we didn't get along _

_So search your heart please Skipper please _

_And I am sure that you will see _

_That you were always meant to be _

_My only lifelong enemy _

_But now you've found your true love_

_Is a penguin from Ohio_

_I miss the moments when we didn't get along_

_Ooo-Ooo-o-Ooo"_

The End

* * *

**If you want to see what happens please wait for my next story**

**To those of you who have reviewed you get something special**

******Virtual cookie** for **1 review** :Firegirl101597, **Ocean3209, and ****Ladybug201251**

**Virtual Cupcake for** **3 reviews** :Lovekit and Silverkit 

**Virtual Cake for 5 or more reviews: Cutie Kyuubi**

* * *

_**P.S. Cutie Kyuubi please create a character for me to use in my next story in Denmark. **_

_**This is your other prize for reading and reviewing throughout the time that I wrote this story. **_

_**Thank you. You are what kept me writing.**_


End file.
